A Change That One Person Can Make
by Sarcastic14
Summary: It was surprising to him just as it was to me, we didn't plan to fall in love it just happened. It was just a cliché love story, things started to change, reality hit us hard. Our love was controlling us. It changed us and the people around us, it changed history, but the question is "Was it for the better or for the worse?"
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Sadly Harry potter world is all from J.K.**__ Rowling_ imagination, it's hers not mine.

* * *

_**The description is from Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince.  
**_

_** I really hope you like it.  
**_

* * *

Prologue:-

The full moon was bright in the sky; the storm was in full force and the sound of water foaming and churning below him was so loud in his ears that he thought his head was going to blow. It was so loud that he thought it was telling him how dangerous what he was going to do, that he should go back.

"This way Master Regulus" Kreacher said in a small voice looking very frightened to be back here in this place, but this had to be done and then he would send Kreacher away. Kreacher beckoned Regulus to the very edge of the rock where a series of jagged niches made footholds leading down to boulders that lay half-submerged in water and closer to the cliff.

"Can you apparate us to the aperture of the cave Kreacher, I don't think I'm really in the mood for a swim maybe the next time" Regulus said casually but Kreacher had been in the Black family for too long to know when they use sarcasm even if they don't show it.

"Of course Master Regulus" Kreacher said. "Kreacher only apparated here because he wasn't sure he can apparate near the cave".

"It's okay Kreacher" Regulus said gently. "Now if you are sure take us to the entrance".

"Please take my hand Master Regulus" Kreacher said extending his hands for his master to take.

Regulus put his hand in Kreacher small hand closing his eyes and then felt the familiar sensation of apparating. He opened his eyes and found that they were in front of the huge entrance of the cave.

Kreacher went around the cave and to a particular spot. He was about to cut himself to try his own blood to open the entrance just like he saw the Dark Lord opened it with blood. Regulus seemed to understand what Kreacher was doing and stopped him. "Let me do it Kreacher" Regulus said gently. "Anyway I don't think your blood will work, so I really have to do it" Regulus continued as kindly as he could.

He stepped forward and let Kreacher show him the spot and then he pointed his wand and murmured a spell to cut just a small part of the skin of his finger and then there was a flash of silver, and a spurt of scarlet; the rock face was peppered with dark, glistening drops.

The blazing silver outline of an arch had appeared in the wall once more, and this time it did not fade away: The blood-spattered rock within it simply vanished, leaving an opening into what seemed total darkness.

Regulus muttered "Lumos" and they walked through the archway with the light of Regulus' wand. An eerie sight met their eyes: They were standing on the edge of a great black lake, so vast that Regulus could not make out the distant banks, in a cavern so high that the ceiling too was out of sight. A misty greenish light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake; it was reflected in the completely still water below. The greenish glow and the light from his wand were the only things that broke the otherwise velvety blackness, though their rays did not penetrate as far as he would have expected. The darkness was somehow denser than normal darkness.

They set off around the edge of the lake. Their footsteps made echoing, slapping sounds on the narrow rim of rock that surrounded the water. On and on they walked, but the view did not vary: on one side of them, the rough cavern wall, on the other, the boundless expanse of smooth, glassy blackness, in the very middle of which was that mysterious greenish glow. Regulus thought it must be where the Horcrux lay.

"So how do we cross the lake Kreacher?" Regulus asked like he was asking about the weather.

"There's a boat Master Regulus, Kreacher saw how the Dark Lord raised it, Kreacher will do what the Dark Lord did to raise the boat" As Kreacher said this his hand had closed in midair upon something invisible.

Regulus was so close now, but he was not afraid at least not enough to get him back. He was going to save them. For them he was doing everything. If **She** was here **She** was going to tell him "See I told you so, I was right you are brave, now go back Reg I know you are brave". Moreover, of course **He** was going to tell him "This isn't bravery Reggie this is idiocy little brother, now stop being an idiot and go back". Hypocrite like always. Like if **He** were in his place **He** would not do it. Of course **He** would, **He** was always the brave one. Regulus really thought about going to him with this but he decided against this thought. This way the only one who was in danger is he and right now, it does not matter if the whole world is out to get him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a thick coppery green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the depths of the water into Kreacher's clenched hand. Kreacher tapped the chain, which began to slide through his fist like a snake, coiling itself on the ground with a clinking sound that echoed noisily off the rocky walls, pulling something from the depths of the black water. A ghostly prow of a tiny boat broke the surface, glowing as green as the chain, and floated, with barely a ripple, toward the place on the bank where Regulus and Kreacher stood.

"After you Master Regulus" Kreacher said beckoning his Master to the small boat. Regulus climbed into the boat. Kreacher stepped in too, coiling the chain onto the floor. There was no sound other than the silken rustle of the boat's prow cleaving the water; it moved without their help, as though an invisible rope was pulling it onward toward the light in the centre where he was sure the Horcrux laid.

Regulus pointed his wandlight at the water to be sure of his suspicion about what lay there. And there it's laying under them in the water an Inferius. He could hear his own heart beating like it wants to leap out of his body.

The greenish light seemed to be growing larger at last, and within minutes, the boat had come to a halt, bumping gently into a small island of smooth rock in the centre of the lake. They climbed out of the boat. The light was coming from a stone basin, which was set on top of a pedestal.

At once the fear vanished from his feeling and replaced it with adrenaline but not because of an urge to runaway but of excitement, and right then at this moment he knew how **They** felt, that they really weren't crazy when they were excited to join the fight.

He looked inside of the basin and found it full of an emerald liquid emitting that phosphorescent glow. He knew at once what he had to do. He pulled a locket from his pocket and kneeled down to talk to Kreacher "Listen to me Kreacher and listen carefully I'm going to drink the potion in there and you have to make sure I drink no matter I beg you not to _ Kreacher made a noise that he wanted to argue _ no Kreacher that's an order you have to make me drink all of it until there's nothing left and then take the locket inside and replace it with one and then leave" Regulus finished giving Kreacher the fake locket.

Regulus conjured a goblet from thin air "Whatever happens to me after I start drinking Kreacher you have to make me keep drinking". After he said this, he lowered the crystal goblet into the potion. And when the glass was full to the brim, Regulus lifted it to his mouth and started drinking and with it the torture began.

He drank and drank and then he wasn't in the cave anymore, here it's the moment he knew would hunt him forever, when he let them hurt his brother, when he didn't do anything to stop it and this to him was worse that anything else, but not this time, this time he would do something.

He found himself screaming trying to prevent them, to make them stop. And with each drink the torture increase "No please leave him torture me instead not him please". He found himself begging. He wanted all of this to stop "Please no more I can't take it no more please". He felt the tears slide down hi face. He sank to his knees begging "Please kill me torture me but not him please".

"No more please I can't take it" He begged again

"I can't Master Regulus you told Kreacher not to stop you ordered him Master, just one more and it'll be over". Kreacher said with shaky voice.

And then with the last drink he saw the nightmare that always hunt him at night. He saw **Her** getting tortured with every bad way possible and he was paralysed. He can't do anything about. He felt his inside dying. "**NO KILL ME BUT DON'T TOUCH HER KILL ME**" He screamed begging for them to kill him instead.

Kreacher did everything his Master asked from him but he wanted to help his Master he didn't want him to die.

"Leave" croaked Regulus ordering Kreacher. Now he needed water. He crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake and then he felt hands, dead hand grapping him under the water and then he heard the loud pop of disapparating.

He was going to be one of them soon. It's all over now. The end he expected since he joined him had come. He was going to die, and before he fell into the darkness he felt hands pulling him up. He saw the eyes that he thought he would never see again. It was impossible he did bad things in life that he can't be in heaven. And suddenly it was all black.

* * *

**Author's note : This is my first story, the ideas and lots of scenes are in my mind, so I'm going to update as soon as possible.**

** Please Review.  
**


	2. A Little Drama is Needed in Life

_**Disclaimer**_ _**: Harry potter isn't mine. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

Chapter one: A Little Drama Is Needed in Life.

17 August 1976,

He was doing it again. He kept staring at me. I sighed and turned my face to him "Will you stop it?" I told him annoyed with him.

"I just can't believe you are …." He finished his sentence by making a disgusted face while shuddering like it was a disturbing thought. I couldn't believe it either. I couldn't think about it at all. I was pushing it at the back of my mind.

"Stop bringing it. I don't think I can handle the thought yet" I replied while shuddering.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. This is bad very bad. I feel like I'm dying and I'm not the one who became _ I think I'm going to throw up" He said making a gagging sound.

"Imagine what I'm feeling and I'm the one_ I made a disgusting face_Let's not talk about it please" I said.

"Will you two ever stop being so melodramatic. Don't you think you are a little exaggerating?" James said sounding annoyed and tired.

"Prongs this is Sirius Black and Elizabeth Potter, You do know them right. Let me refresh your memory a little bit. Sirius Orion Black your best friend since you was eleven and this is Elizabeth Faye Potter your younger sister". Remus said like he was talking to child.

I didn't think that was a very good idea because James looked like he could murder someone, but I didn't think Remus really cared at the moment. He was in one of his moods when he just wants to annoy anyone and acts like he doesn't give a shit to the world.

"Let's just go over this point again. You know the most important three things to the human being are: air, water and food. Being dramatic and making a dramatic show is like air, water and food to Padfoot and Lizzie". Remus continued slowly like he was making sure James understood him.

James' face turned redder with every word. Merlin he was really pissed. He has been like that since Saturday morning. They (and by they I mean the Marauders) were all at a party Friday night. I was at Alice's (my best friend) so; I wasn't there when they got back. The next morning I got back and found them all hangover, but James was still in his room. He didn't come out until noon. He took the hangover potion and acted like nothing was wrong, but we all saw through this façade. Anything would set him off. It had been three days now and we don't know what's wrong with him.

Suddenly he returned his façade on "I'm going for a walk" He finally said. He stood up and left the kitchen.

Remus turned his head toward Sirius and me giving us a meaningful look. "What?" We both said in unison.

"One of you should go after him". Remus replied. "I think we should know what's going on and you two are the best for this task"

"We weren't the one who pissed him more than he was Mr-I-know-everything-and-let's-make-people-annoyed -by-showing-them-that-they-are-stupid". Sirius said.

"Wow that's too long" Remus said thoughtfully. "And actually yes you started this with your little dramatic show I just completed it".

"Guys stop it I'll go after him". I said preventing the bickering that would have taken place right now. I'm always the peace maker. They should give me an award because stopping Sirius' and Remus' bickering is a really hard task.

I went upstairs to my room to grab my shoes. I walked out of the backdoor and then walked around the house. I walked in the woods surrounding our house until I made it to a clearing with a big lake in it. Here he was sitting on the edge of the lake throwing rocks in it with a force of a true chaser.

I sat beside him. He didn't make any sign that he saw me and kept throwing rocks in the lake.

"I knew I'd find you here". I said casually. He didn't answer, he kept on throwing the rocks but harder than before.

"What happened at the party James?" I said again going directly to the subject.

He turned to face me suddenly "At the party?" He said sounding relieved for some reason. "Nothing happened at the party Lizzie, Evans has a boyfriend but that's it."

"So this is what bothered you these days? Why didn't you just do what you do every time she had a boyfriend?" I said my voice neutral.

"I'm not going to do anything to any of her boyfriends anymore, I have no right to" He said in bitterly.

"Are you okay?" I asked a very stupid question I know, but I want my brother back.

"I'm fine. I made a pact with myself that it won't bother me again" He said

"Then stop brooding and get me my brother back" I demanded.

"I'm not brooding. Maybe I'm just maturing" He said with a glint in his eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done to my bother? Tell me before I kill you." I said pulling my wand out and pointing it at him.

"I'll tell what I have done with him but after… "And then he got up and dived for me throwing me over his shoulder, while I started laughing and screaming and then he throw me in the lake. I sputtered as I resurfaced. My hair was covering my eyes; I pushed it away to see James jumping after me in his clothes. I was going to take my revenge but then I saw his grinning face and I forgot all about it.

We spent a long time playing in the water. Sometimes trying to drawn each other, making races, and holding our breaths' under the water and doing all sorts of games in the water. I was so happy that the fun James is back. It had been horrible three days for me and the guys especially after the letter I recently got. It had the worst news I could ever get, but I think I'll manage.

After a long time of having fun we got out of water and lay on the grass next to each other. It had been a long time since we had fun just the two of us. I love the guys, I really do, but sometimes I miss the days when it was just me and James. Our parents used to travel a lot and leave us here with the house elves and the house keeper. We used to runaway from them in the house and the woods and believe that it was a war. In this war it was just us against the world. We were Jay and Beth against the enemy (Mrs Figg the house keeper).

Mrs Figg was a strict but nice lady. Her husband died and left her and her daughter with nothing but their clothes and her family disowned her when she married him because he was poor. Mum found her and took her and her daughter to live with us. She didn't want to live for free, so Mum offered her to became our house keeper and teach us all sort of things that we need to be taught to be a proper pureblood. Normally there's a class for the pureblood kids, but Mum didn't want us to go there because there will lots of families that she didn't want us to be mixed with like her family before marriage the Blacks.

The Blacks has these ideas about the world that we shouldn't be mixed with muggles, muggleborns, half bloods, half breads and any halves they could think of and that they are all scum at our shoes us purebloods but it's all ridicules actually. There are few of them that turned out alright like James' best friend and our adopted brother Sirius Black. He might be a little crazy in the head but he's a good person in heart.

Mrs Figg's daughter is a squib. She is older than me by 14 years. She used to really love us and played with us, sometimes she'd help us in our war game against her mother.

The year before James went to Hogwarts. She said that there was no use for her anymore and she wanted to leave to look for a future for her daughter in the muggle world. Mum is famous in the muggle world with organising a lot of charity works, so she gave her a recommendation to a lot of families she could work there and take care of there still young children.

At the time I was nine and I thought she was leaving because we caused her a lot of trouble and she got tired of us. I told her that we'll behave if she stayed, but she told me she wasn't leaving because of us and that although we caused her a lot of trouble we actually are good kids. I cried all night that day. James came and comforted me. I still remember what he said until now _"Don't cry Bethy, big girls don't cry and you are a big girl now. Those we love don't go away Bethy, they walk beside us everyday. Unseen, unheard, but always near. Still loved still missed"._ I found out later that he got those words from a book he read when he was bored.

"I think we should head inside. Sirius and Remus are probably worried" James voice brought me out of my thoughts. I had been thinking so deep about the past that I forgot I wasn't alone.

"I think they would be too busy killing each other to be worried about us. I left them fighting." I answered getting up anyway.

"If I wasn't so confident in the protection charms that the house contains in the outside and inside I would have told you let's hurry before they burn the house". James said grinning while getting up.

James put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking out of the woods and towards the house. We walked in silence at first each one of us deep in thoughts until he decided to break the silence. "How about we all go to Diagon Alley today, we'll have lunch there and shop for our school things".

"Jaaaames". I whined. "I don't want to see this letter again".

"You don't have to look at it just grab the book list and leave it, anyway we are in the middle of August and we still didn't have our stuff for school. We can't delay it any longer".

"When did you start to be the mature one?" I said shoving him playfully away. He only laughed and pulled me close again by putting him arm on my shoulder. We were close now to the backdoor of the house and we could see three figures standing there. "Fine" I huffed. "But I'll floo call Alice to meet me there".

"Yes". He said punching the air with his free arm. "Let's go tell the guys and it seems Wormtail is here. Great now we are complete".

They all agreed on going. Peter already got his things, but he said he'd come to hang out anyway. I floo called Alice and she told her Mum. She agreed and told me she'll be there in fifteen minutes. We flooed to the Leaky Cauldron after I started to 'cry' when I saw the letter again and Sirius was 'calming me down'. It took a while for all of us to be ready and go. We found Alice waiting for us at a booth. She was facing us and talking to a girl with her back to us with curly blonde hair at the arm length.

When we got there Sirius put his arm on the girl's shoulder. "Hello beautiful, I missed you. Long time no see". Marlene shoved his arm away, smiled and said "I'd say I missed you too, but there must be a reason for why it's a long time since you saw me"

"It must be your bad luck, love" Sirius said and smirked.

I zoned out while Sirius and Marlene kept throwing at each other witty comebacks with a little flirting in it. That's their thing they flirt, bicker. Lots of people say that they should be together I say that they only got chemistry nothing more.

"What's wrong with you? Why you look like someone killed your owl?" Alice's voice pulled me out of my thoughts when I realised she was talking to me. "Oh she was making another one of her dramatic shows with Sirius Because of the letter" James answered before I even could open my mouth.

"First it wasn't a dramatic show it was all coming of my heart. And second a little drama is needed in life" I said.

"Why? What happened?" Marlene said joining the conversation.

"Lizzie became …"

"No Alice nooooo"

"Stop with the dramatics Lizzie. You are overreacting."

"You are only saying this because it's not you"

"Will someone please tell me what it is?"

"Lizzie is a prefect"

* * *

**Author's note : I know it doesn't have much, but I meant it to be a sort of introduction. It showed a little of her relationship with her brother, and how close she is with the Marauders. **

**I'm not satisfied with the chapter, but I hope you like it.  
**

**Please Review.  
**


	3. Maybe It Was Not Enough

_**Disclaimer: Sadly Harry potter world is all from J.K.**__ Rowling_ imagination, it's hers not mine.

* * *

Chapter two: Maybe It Was Not Enough.

31 August 1976,

I was in front of a mirror. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top:

_"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_._"_

It was the mirror of Erised. I read a lot about it and it always made me interested. It showed what the heart desired most. I looked at it carefully.

James had his arms around a redhead woman with bright green eyes while the woman was holding a baby who looked just like James except his eyes, they were emerald just like the woman. They looked very happy. They looked like the perfect family.

Sirius was sitting in a big armchair with a beautiful blonde woman who had so much love and understanding in her eyes for the man sitting next to her that could light a whole house. And he looked truly happy like everything in the world was completely like he wanted.

Alice wasn't far away from James and his family. She was kneeling on the floor playing with a baby who looked just like her, the same face with blonde hair. There was also a man with the same blonde hair as the baby sitting beside the baby watching them with a bright smile on his face.

Even Remus was with someone. She looked like a very spirited person. Someone who would turn his life around and not make him mess it up. They had a son running and playing around them.

Sitting a little away from all of them was two people watching happily. A woman with a beautiful golden hair with dark red strands and has green grey eyes, and a man with dark messy hair and chocolate eyes. They looked much younger and healthier. Charlus and Dorea Potter looked so happy watching their family extended and happy.

I didn't notice at the beginning that I wasn't there because seeing them all happy and alive felt just like heaven. But after a moment I realised that I wasn't there with them. I tried putting myself with them but it was like I didn't fit there. Maybe I didn't belong with them.

I woke up suddenly to found my mother was about to leave the room. I didn't make a sound because she obviously didn't want to wake me up and would feel bad if I did, so I pretended to be asleep until she left.

I looked at the clock at my bedside it 3.00 am in the morning. I groaned trying to remember the dream I just had. It was fuzzy. All I remember James, Sirius and Remus were there and I think I saw Mum and Dad too. I kept trying to remember the dream until I fell asleep again. I woke up in the morning not remembering anything about this dream.

* * *

I hate packing. What's the point of it anyway? Oh right Hogwarts is a boarding school and I live there for nine months. But why not just transfer my room?! Why do I have to pack my things and unpack again for the two months I stay here? I usually make the house elves do it for me (Hey don't look at me like that), but last year Mum found out. And let's just say I was lucky that I wasn't going to see her again until Christmas.

"You want any help?" I turned around to find Sirius leaning at the door of my room smirking at me. Sirius actually loves packing. Yes you heard me right and yes that wasn't sarcasm. He actually enjoys it. I never saw anyone but him who loves and enjoys packing. But when we (James and I) ask for his help he always refuses. Why? Because it amuses him more when he sees us struggling. The thing we learned was that Sirius is a little (And by little I mean a lot) crazy in the head.

"Please say you didn't finish packing" I pleaded.

"I didn't finish packing" He said smiling with a little smirk.

"Really?"

"No, I finished" I scowled at him and he just smirked. "Then I went to offer my help and my amazing present to your dear brother, but he kicked me out of his room threatening me. He has issues, that man, really." Yes I'm sure James was the one who had issues (note the sarcasm).

"How about I make a deal with you?" I said smirking a little.

"I'm listening" He said causally trying not to show his curiosity. I laughed then became more serious "Remember the little bet you made with Remus at the end of last year". He scowled remembering how he lost and what the terms were. I smirked at him. "I can make Remus drop the terms if you do my packing or anything related to packing for the rest of my life".

He laughed sarcastically "Not likely. Remus would never drop the terms under any condition" I kept smirking at him "Unless you have something against him" He narrowed his eyes suspicious, but all I did was raising my eyebrow while smirking at him. "You can't have something against Moony. He would never let you. You know I tried for years" He exclaimed a little loudly.

"I didn't say I have something against Remus all I said that I can make him drop the terms like this bet never happened and believe me I can." Off course I had something against Remus. No one can hold anything against Remus (except one thing), but I only found out by accident and I may have promised him not use it. But desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"I think you have made yourself a deal Miss Potter" He extended his hand for me to shake.

"Well then you better start our deal now Mr Black" I said as I shook his hands.

"So tell me how is the hell are you going to convince Moony to drop the terms of the bet?" Sirius broke the silence after a while of him packing and me just sitting on the bed reading a Quidditch magazine that belonged to James.

"Well Paddy I'm sure your curiosity is killing you, but that's for me to know and for you to never find out" I smirked at him. I felt like I have been smirking at him too much lately. Well he smirks all the time so he deserve a little smirking directed at him from time to time.

I laughed as he made a face at me and sticking his tongue; he is so mature.

"Come on Paddy. Let's go have lunch. I'm starving." I stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him downstairs with me. He closed my trunk apparently finished with my packing.

One of the reasons actually of me hating packing is because when I'm home I don't want to leave. Hogwarts is home to me too and it'll always be. But I hate crowded places and places with too many people I don't know. Sure I love the attention but from the people I don't know I prefer it to be from far away from me. But here I have the Marauders, my parents and Alice could floo anytime she wanted. But I know I can't do this because I have to learn and Hogwarts is actually a great place. I never told anyone about me preferring to stay at home rather than going to Hogwarts, even James and Alice. James only knew that I wasn't excited to go Hogwarts like every other kid at my age when I was eleven obviously because he was there.

I pulled Sirius down the stairs while running turning a corridor once I got the floor where the kitchen is. We usually eat in the kitchen unless we have guests, but of course Sirius isn't a guest here. He lives here but that's a long story I'll tell another time.

"I'm trying okay I'm trying …." I heard my brother's angry voice when suddenly Sirius opened the door loudly "I'm starving Mama P. please tell me we can have lunch now" He spoke in a very high voice then he went and kissed my mother's cheeks. He sometimes called my parents Mama and Papa P. (It's another long story), but most times he called them Mr and Mrs P.

"Yes Sirius. It's time for lunch" Mum said while laughing. We then all sat down at the table to eat. "I can't believe it's time already for you guys to head back to school. Time went so fast". She looked like she was about to cry but held herself.

"Come on Mama P. you know we'll write everyday. I'd leave school for you Madam. You know I'd do anything for you". Sirius then pointed at James and me "But you know those kids wouldn't last a second without me" He then winked at her. We all laughed at his antics.

"Oh Sirius what will I ever do without you!" Mum said ruining the effect by laughing.

"Watch out Daddy. I think you have a competition" I nudged Dad.

"I don't think Mr P. has anything to worry about. No one can compete with him it wouldn't be much of competition anyway" Sirius replied smirking a little at me.

"You are such a suck up Sirius"

"And you are so jealous of me"

We kept bickering all lunch and everyone was smart enough to know not stop us. We fought at the last sandwich until James ate it to stop the fighting. But I think he regret it now because after he ate it we turned against him.

* * *

Regulus turned the page of the book he was reading, adjusting his wand so the light would fall on the page. He heard a few voices downstairs, but he didn't move thinking it was probably his mother yelling. He stopped reading suddenly remembering what happened a month ago. _"What are you doing?" Regulus asked fearing what's going to happen. "What does it look like? I'm leaving of course" He said it like it was a matter of fact, like Regulus should have known it would happen eventually._

Regulus shook his head trying to rid himself of his thoughts. He told himself that he would not dwell on it. But he couldn't help remember that the source of his mother's constant yelling is now gone and the price was too much.

_"But you can not go. You can't just leave me, please Sirius don't go, don't leave me here alone" Regulus said allowing himself to show weakness, but if it meant that Sirius would stay then so be it._

He tried again not to remember by continuing with the book he was reading. _"Where do you think you are going? No one will take you" _He flipped the page. _"Away. Anywhere but here even the streets would be better than this living hell". _Another flip. _"You are not going out. I am not going to let you trash the Black name anymore. You have done enough damage" His father was talking calmly and it was first time in these fights for his father to talk at all. It was always his mother who had done the talking ( It was more of yelling than talking)._

Another flip, the page was almost ripped out of the book. _"Well, I'd like to see you try. Nothing is holding me here anymore." He said with one last look at Regulus. He then turned gave mother and father a mock salute and turned his back to them dragging his trunk with him._

Another flip. This time half of the page was ripped. _Regulus watched like it was going in a slow motion, his brother turning his back and going for the door, his father raising his wand pointing it at the back of his brother "Crucio"._

Regulus slammed the book shut, his throat tightening. That was exactly the reason why he did not want to remember. The guilt was eating him alive and the worst part was that he couldn't even show it. It was a while until he realized someone was knocking on his door. He got up still hearing his brother's screams in his mind; he opened the door revealing the smirking face of his cousin.

"Good evening, Reg" Bellatrix Lestrange said. Regulus stepped out of his room walking with her to the drawing room, thinking that sleep was over rated anyway.

* * *

Sirius lay in bed thinking about the family he is living with, the family that he is a part from now. Thoughts about families made him think about his brother and their last conversation.

Unlike his brother he had no problem remembering it.

_"What are you doing?" Regulus asked fear obvious in his voice. _

_"What does it look like? I'm leaving of course" He told his brother thinking that it was obvious. _

_There was silence; the only sound was him throwing his stuff in his trunk. Sirius thought that Regulus must have left until Regulus spoke again "But you can not go. You can not just leave me, please Sirius do not go, do not leave me here alone" Regulus begged him. _

_Sirius turned to look at his brother surprised at his tone. He then turned to his trunk to close it thinking carefully before answering "Why don't you come with me then? We could rid ourselves from this hell forever." He talked quietly surprised about how much he really did want Regulus to come. "Come with me Reggie. Come with me before they make you do things you'll regret"_

_Regulus felt his eyes stings, he blinked a few times trying not to cry. "I can't. Please don't make me chose Sirius. They are our family, we can't just leave"_

_"Our family!" Sirius said laughing __humourless_. "Our family who want us to follow a mad man and to be a slave for a man without a soul. That's not **MY** family Regulus. My family is the people I'm going to stand by fighting Voldemort and his followers". He took a deep breath "So, what are you going to do Reggie?"

_"I can't leave, Sirius" He said with a shaky breath trying to control his heartbeats._

_"That's your choice then and my choice is to leave" He grabbed his trunk and walked to the door. He paused and turned to his brother "I just want you to know that they will make you do it, they will make you become a deatheater, and then Regulus, then we will be in the opposite sides in the war and I will not hesitate in hurting you because you will be hurting my real family. The second I walk out of this house Regulus we no longer will be brothers. The blood won't matter anymore." His brother kept staring at him like he couldn't believe his ears._

_Sirius waited for him to speak and when he showed that he won't be speaking anytime soon, Sirius sighed "Goodbye Reggie. I really hope you would use your brain"_

And that was the last thing he said to his brother before the things that he truly didn't want to think about happened. He thought about the last thing he told Regulus. Would they really make him a deatheater? Of course they would, but when? Will it be soon? No it can not be right, he is just a kid. But would Voldemort care, all he wants is influential pureblood people.

But maybe he'll wait. Regulus is just fifteen, he is just a kid. He assured himself and tried to sleep again. But before he gave in to sleep one more thought entered his mind. Maybe he should have done more to make Regulus come with him.

* * *

**Author's note : I'm sorry it took so long, but I had lots of things going on. I'm not going to bore you with things that won't matter to you, but I can ****promise**** you to update as fast as I can, and you have to promise me to review. :D**


	4. A Start Of A Cheerful Year Not

**_Disclaimer: Sadly Harry potter world is all from J.K._**_****__ Rowling_**_ imagination, it's hers not mine_**.

**_It's a little longer than the previous chapters, but that depends on the day and how the characters spend it._**

**_(Go to my profile page there's what the characters look like and I don't own the actors or the actresses) _**

**_Hope you like it. :D _**

* * *

Chapter Three: A Start Of A Cheerful Year … Not.

1 September 1976,

Alice Prewett walked out of the compartment with blowing one last kiss at her boyfriend Cassius Flute.

She made her way almost skipping through the corridor looking for Lizzie. She met half the people in Hogwarts on her way. She got lots of new information that she would happily trade with the whereabouts of Elisabeth Potter.

Apparently, Dorcas Meadowes and Benjy Fenwick broke up again and both of them (Separately of course) held her to tell the story of the break up (Thank Merlin they are graduating this year). And then she met Marlene Mckinnon who was looking for her friends, they stood in the middle of the corridor chatting a little, or more of Marlene telling her about her problems, until Mary Macdonald (Marlene's best friend) came and told them all the new gossip. Alice excused herself to continue her search for Lizzie.

She was held again by Colista Anderson complaining about how much her best friend's girlfriend hates her and that she is probably the reason they broke up. Alice comforted her as much as she could and assured her that Dorcas and Benjy break up all time and that she is sure Colista is not the reason. Well that is a big lie, but the girl was almost crying and she cannot stand herself if she was the reason of someone crying while she is truly happy.

She sighed remembering the reason of her happiness. She and Cassius were dating for a year now and very happily in love.

Everyone came to her when they have a problem, a secret, or anything to tell, because she was a good listener and was very sociable. Hearing people's problems made her realise how lucky she is.

She truly wished everyone would be as happy as she is.

Before Amos Diggory could stop her again to tell her how much he loves Colista, She slipped inside the Marauders' compartment.

Sirius and Peter were playing chess while James was busy staring out of the window. They all looked up when she entered.

"Good morning everyone" Alice said cheerfully. "Where are Lizzie and Remus?"

"Prefect meeting" James said lazily with a wave of his hand for her to sit down.

Sirius and Peter went back to their aggressive swearing chess match, while James and Alice started a conversation about Quidditch.

"Ha take that" Sirius exclaimed suddenly. "And that's how it is played mate" He smirked at Peter.

Peter was about to answer, but they heard some noise outside and what looked like Lizzie's voice. They all gathered at the door of the compartment to eavesdrop.

"It is really no big deal Remus. We don't have to tell him" Lizzie spoke sounding frustrated.

"But don't you think he deserves to know, like you said it is no big deal." Remus said sounding tired as if they argued the whole way here about this thing.

"What if he gets angry?"

"He will be angrier when he finds out you were trying to hide it from him"

"Let's just leave it right now"

"Fine"

* * *

After giving Remus one more look, I opened the door to the compartment. Sirius and Peter were gathering the chess set. James and Alice were talking animatedly about something probably Quidditch. Everything was normal, but something was not right.

I was just about to ask them what they did when Remus and I were at the meeting, but Sirius interrupted me "So what are you hiding from me?" He said casually.

"Why do you think I am hiding something from you?" I said smoothly while Remus smirked. I wanted to hit him so badly.

"I do not know. Maybe because we heard the conversation you two had outside." Sirius smirked.

"Of course" I exclaimed. "That is why you all were acting normally"

"Yes, we were eavesdropping here" He said, "Do not change the subject Elizabeth. What are you hiding?" Sirius continued trying to sound patronizing. I tried thinking of a way out of it. I was not going to give up this easily. And just when I was about to panic, it hit me (figuratively of course).

"How do you know we were talking about you?" I said remembering that Remus and I did not say anything that would suggest it was Sirius we meant in the conversation.

His smirk flattered a little, but then it turned smug. "I'm sure it is not James, because the only thing he would be angry about he already knows it."

"Why are you talking about me like I am not here?" James said sounding more amused than mad.

"And that leaves only me." Sirius said ignoring James. "So what are you hiding from me Elisabeth?"

I tried to think of another way out, but before I succeed Remus turned to me "Just tell him already Lizzie"

"Fine" I sighed. James, Alice and Peter were surprised I gave up that easily. Remus and Sirius smirked victorious.

"Dumbledore made a new prefect rule to unite and protect the students" I started and then took a deep breath. "Each prefect would patrol with a partner in a different house, and guess who he partnered the Gryffindors with!"

"I do not know. Maybe the Slytherins" James said cynically when no one answered.

Sirius was silent. I think he already knew what was next, but I said it anyway. "Yes, so I was partnered with Regulus" I said quietly looking carefully at Sirius.

His face was expressionless, and then he grinned, "Why would you think I would be angry except for the fact that you will be alone with a Slytherin. How Dumbledore thought that was protecting the students?" He said laughing sarcastically.

We all shared a look trying to think of a way to change the subject with.

"I think he more of wanted to make us mates with the Slytherins" James answered him.

We all snorted, like that would ever happen.

"Yes, like that would happen" Alice said. "I really would like to be alive on the day that Gryffindors wouldn't feud with Slytherins and when Slytherins stop being an evil lot" She ended darkly.

We all sat in silence for a while. I thought about what Alice said about how much I wished for them not to be sarcastic. I wished that those things would really happen. I wished that Slytherins would not be evil and that the feud between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins never existed. Maybe then, Sirius' family would not have disowned him or treated him that way. Maybe then, he would be completely happy.

"So now you too Remus have a new partner the Slytherin prefect Evonna Selwyn, right?" James broke the silence. He looked like he wanted to get to a point, but no one else noticed.

The only other person who would have noticed looked like his head is elsewhere. Sirius was staring out of the window his head obviously is in the clouds. His face was blank and his eyes were cold. He did not look alive and I was scared for him. I was feeling guilty thinking I should have kept it to myself.

"Actually the sixth and seventh years prefects have to switch partners every week. I pity the head boy and girl this year so much work to do, but at least they will always patrol together." Remus answered looking thoughtful.

James frowned looking like the answer did not satisfy him, but before I could ask him anything about it Sirius stood up. "Where are you going?" I said turning my face to him.

"I need to use the loo" He replied irritated. "Do I have to report everything I do?" He then went out of the compartment slamming the door.

"Well this year is sounding more and more cheerful by the minute" Remus broke the tension that occurred after Sirius' departure.

* * *

Sirius walked aimlessly through the empty corridor of the train. It was after lunchtime and everyone was either sleeping or sitting in their compartment slothful.

He knew he should not have snapped at Lizzie like that, but she knows he does not like patronizing. And he was angry, so he took his angry out on her. He would reconcile with her later.

He was passing the Slytherins compartment when the door opened. The same excitement he always felt when a fight or a duel about to happen erupted in his chest, but it soon died down when he saw who got out.

The dark haired witch did not see Sirius standing there and she was hurrying, so naturally she walked straight into him. He held her wrist to steady her. "Whoa" Sirius said smirking at her.

She looked up at him and he found many emotions on her face. She was scared, frustrated, angry, perplexed and a little relived, but then all of this were gone and she remained expressionless. She stepped aside and he mock bowed for her. She hesitated for a second then started walking again.

"Hello to you too" Sirius called after her.

She stopped walking, but did not turn around. He walked towards her and stopped when he was right behind her, but not close enough. There were still space lots of space between them.

"I have been great, you?" Sirius said sardonically.

"That's just wonderful darling. My summer was fun too," He continued speaking as if she replied.

He watched her amused as she tried to control her anger, her hands were clenching. He could not see her face, but he was sure that she was glaring.

She took a deep breath and then started walking again leaving him alone with only his thoughts as a company.

Sirius Black was a person who did not function well with feelings and right now, all he wanted was a distraction. He knew exactly where to find it.

After finding the trolley lady and buying whatever he wanted. He tried to distract himself with eating, but he failed (So much for food is the greatest distraction theory). He thought he might as well go to the loo while he is at it as he said to Lizzie.

Now that Lizzie was on his mind again, guilty was one of the feelings he added to the number of feelings he had.

And Sirius Black did not function well with feelings.

This time the distraction came in the form of a teenage witch slamming into him. And this time because he too was not paying attention (but he would never admit it) she fell.

"Twice in the same hour" Sirius smirked bitterly. Yes that is right the distraction was one of the things on his mind he would have like to be distracted from, so it is not really a distraction.

"Merlin must really love me right!" He continued sarcastically while extending his hand to pull her up.

She glared at him and refused to take his hand. He made a gesture with his hand like saying suit yourself.

She got up on her own and was about to step aside again but he blocked her way. "Why so fast! Fate brought us together. It must be something right!" He smirked at her obviously enjoying himself.

She opened her mouth about to say something, but she closed it and pushed past him. This time he let her go.

He did not call after her like last time. He leaned on the wall of the train trying to control his breath thinking he was alone again.

"What's wrong with you?" She said exasperated.

He turned around to face her and she was glaring at him as every problem in the world is his fault.

"Wrong with _me_!" He nearly shouted, and then he changed his tone and started laughing humourless "Wrong with me!"

She stared bewildered not knowing what to say.

"Can't you see!" She did not answer but he was not waiting for one anyway. "There is actually no answer to this question, everything happens because it happens. I… you… we ran into each other twice — twice".

"What do you mean?" She asked suddenly looking scared. He looked at her trying to think of a way to make her understand, but then he would have to talk about how he feels.

And Sirius Black did not function well with feelings.

So he ignored the question (It would not do her good to understand anyway) and continued, as if she had not said anything.

"It's been what? About four years now" He said calmly. "Why now? Why today? Why the hell after four years of us avoiding each other, we ran into each other twice in the same hour? Why?" He took a deep breath. "If you tell me the answer of this question, I will tell you what the hell is wrong with me"

She looked like she figured something out and for the first ever since first year Evonna Selwyn softened her face and smiled at him a truly genuine smile. She was about to speak when something interrupted her, or rather someone.

"Evonna…" Sirius closed his eyes prying to Merlin that he was hearing wrong and that it was not…. "Evonna! What are you doing with _him?_" Sirius cursed his luck and looked one more time at her, and then turned to her brother who was standing behind her and a little behind him stood his former brother. Regulus was looking everywhere but at Sirius. He really looked uncomfortable as if he wished he would be elsewhere.

Sirius turned his gaze on Steven Selwyn and smirked at him. "What! Afraid to say my name Selwyn. Probably thinking if you said it you will be cursed to be a blood traitor." He really enjoyed mocking people like his family with the pure blood manic. "I think you will be blessed not cursed, if you are as lucky as me of course."

Selwyn's face with turning red by the second. "I was not talking to blood traitors"

Sirius laughed. "Is that really all you have got? And I already told you Selwyn it's a blessing not a curse".

But before Selwyn could answer, Evonna spoke probably trying to save her brother from embarrassing himself further. "I was just about to leave when you came" She lied easily. "Let's go Steven"

They walked away, but only one person stayed behind. "You go I have something to do" Regulus waved them off.

After they were out of sight, Sirius turned to his former brother looking impatient, but he did not speak.

"I have no time, so speak now or I will leave." Sirius broke the silence after they stood still for too long. (For him at least.)

Regulus kept opening his mouth and closing it, but no voice came out. Sirius was staring at him, but Regulus was staring at the door of the bathroom behind Sirius.

Sirius spared one look behind him, and then looked at Regulus again. "You know what! I really have no time for this, I am leaving."

Sirius started walking past Regulus. "The house is really quite without you." Sirius stopped walking and turned around to face Regulus, shock obvious on his face. His voice was too quite that Sirius thought he heard wrong.

Sirius got the message hidden in this sentence. 'I miss you' that is what it meant. He thought of ways to tell him that he missed him too. That he is scared for him. That he wished he had agreed to come with him. That since the moment, he went home after first year and when Regulus got in Slytherin, he thought he lost his brother, but right then he thought there is still hope for him yet.

"Just remember every word I said that day to you."

But Sirius Black did not function well with feelings.

* * *

"Maybe someone should have gone after him." Alice hesitated then added "Just to make sure he is alright."

I rolled my eyes at her, because since Sirius left the compartment almost an hour ago, Alice kept saying that. But she obviously does not know Sirius Black.

"Alice for the thousands time, when Sirius is angry no one and I mean no one should approach him. When he is angry, all he wants is to be left alone... I left the part that only James could get through him when he is angry and sometimes Remus and Peter too (But it is rarely). "Just drop it"

She frowned, but dropped it anyway. Alice was a joyful person and absolutely hated it when she saw someone unhappy. Or anything negative.

"Anyway, do not you have to patrol right now!" Remus asked me changing the subject.

It took me a minute to absorb what he said. "What! I looked at my watch; it was quarter past two! "Bloody hell, I'm late."

I ran out of the compartment praying that no one would see me. I arrived at the first car where we agreed to meet, but no one was there. He is late, how dare he! Does he think of me a paltry to be late fifteen minutes! (I know I am late too, but no one has ever tried to keep me waiting before).

All I knew about Regulus Black was that he is Sirius' brother and a very good seeker. He was always the hardest to play against, but almost every time I caught the snitch. So aside from the Quidditch pitch I have never came across him. He always seemed like a mystery to me. He was the only one Sirius seemed to care about in his family, and aside from whatever Sirius said I could see that Sirius saw some good in him even if it was little.

He was a mystery I never solved, but I guess now is my chance.

"I am sorry, I am late"

I looked at the new arrival. He looked sincere as if he truly meant his apology. He was making himself more of an enigma in my eyes, because a Black never apologise.

"It is okay" I shrugged and I started walking with one thought in my mind.

Maybe this year will not be boring.

* * *

**Author's note : I'm sorry if you found something wrong with the grammar. English isn't my native language.**

**Please Review, I really need to know what I'm doing wrong and some advice too.**


End file.
